Topless Women
Over the course of the ''God of War'' Series, excluding ''God of War: Betrayal'' and God of War (2018), Kratos comes across multiple naked or topless women in various locations. By approaching these women, he can engage in off-screen sex by performing a minigame. Doing it correctly will release Red Orbs, and result in the women commending Kratos' abilities. The most known woman that Kratos has sex with is Aphrodite, the Goddess of love. God of War Series Ascension There is a seduction scene seen in ''God of War: Ascension'' where a group of women tries to seduce to Kratos, but they are bested by Tisiphone, disguised as a mortal woman. The Spartan follows her but notices Lysandra's ring and thus pushes her away; the environment changes and Tisiphone prepares to fight, however, before the brawl can start Megaera claims that Kratos is hers and attacks him. This is the first time in the series that Kratos does not have a sexual act with any woman present in the game. Chains of Olympus In ''God of War: Chains of Olympus'', Kratos comes across female twins in a side chamber of the Stronghold of Attica, after having defeated the Persian King. The Attica twins had apparently been threatened and forced to remain in the room. During the sexual act, a candle can be seen moving around, reacting to Kratos' and the twins' actions. The second time Kratos encounters a topless woman is in the Caves of Olympus, and the woman was Eos, the Titaness-Goddess of Dawn. God of War In God of War, two women are seen in Kratos's bedchambers of his ship. Kratos must climb on top of the bed in order to cause the minigame otherwise he would reject their advances. During the sexual act, a vase can be seen reacting to the rocking of the boat, and eventually shatter on the floor when Kratos completes the minigame. Later, in the opening sequence of God of War II, the twins appear at Kratos's feet, near his Throne of War acting as his consorts. The dialogue between Kratos and the women can be heard, with them beckoning Kratos to stay, and him shrugging their temptations off. In the novel, their role is slightly extended. They are revealed to be twins, named Zora and Lora, and are daughters of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. In the God of War Collection, completing the sex minigame with them unlocks the "Rockin' the Boat" bronze trophy. Ghost of Sparta In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, after Kratos kills Erinys he enters his hometown of Sparta. There on his way to his old home, he comes across the brothel, where he is invited inside by two women. Kratos joins them inside and throws them onto a bed and has sex with them. Soon other women get excited and two more join in on the action, followed by another four coming in pairs for a total of eight. During the sexual activity, the bed that Kratos and the women are in begins to shake, slightly at first, but as the action reaches its peak, the bed shakes violently. If Kratos successfully completes the game he is rewarded with Red Orbs. If he has sex with them three times, he will acquire the Godly Possession, Aphrodite's Ambrosia. God of War II In ''God of War II'', Kratos finds two topless ladies behind a breakable wall in the Rhodes Bathhouse, just after his first encounter with the Colossus of Rhodes. During the sexual act, a statue of a peeing boy (a reference to the Belgian Manneken Pis) is seen. In the guide of God of War II, their names are revealed to be Persephone and Leda. God of War III In God of War III, during his travels across the Upper Gardens, Kratos finds Aphrodite in her chambers having sex with her handmaidens. He has a brief conversation with her, where she bemoans the sorry state of the bridges outside, as it prevents any men from visiting her. She claims that Daedalus is too busy on Zeus' project to fix them and that only her "worthless" husband Hephaestus knows how to operate them, all while rolling around her bed provocatively. She asks Kratos to stay with her. Kratos would be given a choice by Aphrodite if she could have sex with him, it depends on the player if he\she would initiate the mini-game. If the player chooses "Yes" the mini-game would begin, while Aphrodite's handmaidens watch them from close by, and ultimately get so aroused that they start making love as well. After the mini-game, Aphrodite rewards Kratos with Red Orbs. In Poseidon's Chamber, you meet Poseidon's Princess. She is topless for her entire appearance in the game. She runs away from Kratos, begging him not to kill her. Trivia *In ''Ghost of Sparta'', one of the women made a reference to the website Spartans Stand Tall, by saying "Spartans really do stand tall!" *Leda is also the name of a Spartan queen who by Zeus became the mother of Helen, whose running away with Paris of Troy resulted in the 10-year-long Trojan War. *''Ghost of Sparta'' has the most amount of women Kratos has sex with, a total of eight. God of War III has the least amount, only having sex with Aphrodite, while all the other games he has sex with two. *The Ghost of Sparta sex mini-game gives the most amount of red orbs. *In God of War III, Kratos has an unique thrusting animation for the minigame, it can only be seen via the use of glitches. *''Ascension,'' Betrayal, and God of War (2018) are to date the only games in the series not to have a sex minigame. *In the Japanese version, the women are not naked as they wore undergarments due to censorship. Gallery God-of-war-sex.jpg|Chains of Olympus' twins Throne1.jpg|Perks of being a God Bathhousegirls1.jpg|In the bathhouse (God of War II) Untitled 114.png|Aphrodite and her Handmaidens (God of War III) Slave Girl of the Persian King by Raggedy Annedroid.jpg|Persian king's slave concept (Chains of Olympus) Untitled2.png|God of War II women concept art Spartan Prostitutes Artwork.jpg|Spartan prostitute artwork whore1_SamSharit.jpg|T-model: women (God of War: Ascension) whore2_SamSharit.jpg whore3_SamSharit.jpg Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Females Category:Unknown Status Category:Living Characters